Lover's 10
by Alatre
Summary: AU Lover's 10, the infamous rock band return to their hometown and the not so little girl they left behind. Read as the story unfolds to romance, drama, and action. AxM KxK SxM and others. NOTE: Not con't soon Need ideas Old writing style MUAH!
1. Chapter 1

She supposed waiting for him wasn't the best thing to do, on this cold december morning. But she was used to it, the waiting, it seemed she was constantly waiting for him. Why? She didn't know and HE sure as hell didn't, but even so she did. This is how one Misao Makimachi found herself waiting at a bus station, once again waiting for him. She had hoped to never have to wait again after what had come between them. Oh how she would have cried in her younger days, stubbornly protested that her 'Aoshi-sama, could never leave his Misao-chan.' Perhaps in someway her younger self was right, after all she had done the leaving.

Looking back on it she had almost forgot why they had parted so long ago what was it seven years? no, ten. That's right ten the magic number, ten how many years ago she left, ten how many perscriptions she had to take before she could finally be at peace, ten how old she was when her crush turned to something more, ten...more specifically October 10th, 1994. The day her life would forever change the day those men she loved whole heartedly, the boys that they were the men she was now to house and feed and converse with as if NOTHING had changed, as if she didn't have a life of her own anymore. But it was Okina's wish and as much as she may hate that she had to go through this pain again she would give any pain to make her Jiya happy. Even house the notorious, Lover's 10, yes that's right the band on everyones minds. How dare they she had asked herself, how dare they take my number and make it so known how could they tarnish my sadness. Now, she understood how selfish that statement had been, for it was not alone her sadness. They all shared it, something she hadn't realized until Kaoru, her roomate, good friend, bartender, and lead guitarist, made her listen through the bands album. Fortress of Tears, what a name but she supposed from who the album was coming from it fit appropriately. Her, Aoshi-sama...'no Misao, come on idiot, Aoshi-san, Aoshi-kun maybe, but never Aoshi-sama.' She had breifly entertained the thought of calling him 'Aoi-nii-chaa, her make shift name for him when she was but a toddler. But as her light fond smile filled her face she realized it and soon it was gone. She supposed she could blame it on cold weather, ' Indeed Misao, Ah yes the brain freeze made me do it.' but these were her own thoughts and there was no use in lying to one's self. 'Kami, where is Kaoru? I need that latte, or at least someone..not me to converse with.'

As these rambling thoughts ran through her head she failed to realize a bus had just pulled up infront of her. In fact it wasn't till the rush of air that always succedded a buses door opening that she realized they had arrived. Even so it didn't force it's way through her thought ridden head that she was no longer alone until she realized the bus had gone to be replaced by blue-eyes. 'Oh your eyes Aoshi-sama, one could get lost in them, that ash-gray blue enough power to freeze and burn at the same time. I can't help but wonder what you see in front of you. Little Misao-chan in a wool peacoat and soft cashmere black scarf. I wonder if you can tell it is me, after all you should only be able to see yourself in my silver reflective glasses, that is right Aoshi-Sama, I KNOW YOU. Trying to read me, gauge my emotions 'How will she react my energetic little weasle, what emotions will she run through? What loud screeching noises will she make? At least you WOULD think that if you are capable, after all you could never speak so many words. Surely sing no problem but actually speak? sigh Not anymore Aoshi-sama.'

Fortunately, it was Hannya who spoke up first.

"Hello, Misao-chan." Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to think up more to say to her than those two words. Almost comical, her own brother not able to talk to her.

"Hello, Hannya, I suppose we should get your baggage. My friend went to get some coffee and has not yet returned so I will find her inside the station."

It was almost funny how silent we were, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoki, SHikujoi, Aoshi... my family I suppose. They seemed surprised at my demeanor at the cool way I handle them, sorry guys not a little girl anymore. I am after all a 24 year old woman. And they only 26, I wonder what would it have been like had we not so drastically changed?

We entered the bus station quietly, Doom and Gloom auras all around. Perhaps it was just my own. I caught sight of Kaoru quickly after we grabbed the guys bags. Go figure she was chatting up a cute white haired man. ENISHI, I was able to read on his name tag. He looked about twenty, tall, lanky, masculine, an air of danger, but a cool smile to match turqoise eyes. He was flirting, Kaoru only half-heartedly returning the sentiment. The poor man didn't quite seem to understand he had no chance, for Kaoru, though heartbroken and in a depressing denial was in love with one redheaded, violet eyed bouncer. Who happened to reside at our bar and looked nothing like this Abercrombie and Fitch poster boy infront of her. The guys hadn't noticed that she had a devious look in her eyes, planning to "destroy" the young man who dared to think he had a chance in hell with Kaoru Kamiya, he was talking about rap for goodness sake. Granted she had nothing against the music, the obvious boredom of Kaoru seemed to go completely over his head.

"...So of course I had to battle the little bastard, he got flustered because I was beatin him so badly and..." The man was droning on and on.

"Kaoru, babe, come on time to leave." I said in a husky voice, she then turned to me, for we had used this escape tactic millons of times before, and gave me a stage kiss. Looking very real to this ENISHI, and damn near giving him a bloody nose. While he was further busy gaping like a fish we made our get away the guys in tow. They of course were in shock looking from my "lover" to me.

" Nice to meet you," Kaoru said once we reached the limo that would take us home, no way could we have all piled into my truck, not with out having the guys freeze in the back," My name is Kamiya Kaoru, I have heard a lot about you."

This time it was Beshimi who spoke up, "Well, Miss. Kamiya, I cannot say I have heard anything of you."

Had I been paying attention to Aoshi's eyes, you will find many references to his eyes I happen to adore his eyes the way they can burn you with the cold..., sorry off track there. I would have notice had I been paying attention the flicker they held as he studied me. Pain? Love? Hate? You see even though these emotions differ from each other the only thing I am lingering on is what they are. Emotions. From Aoshi. Are you kidding me? Someone please hit me. Crap I think I said that out loud they are all looking at me.

Kaoru grinned as she looked at her friend of seven years, "You sure? I still owe you for--" I cut her off with a glare," Uhhhh, nothing in particular" she stopped with a forced laugh. I suppose this isn't the best place to start my story huh? As fun as this whole awkward trip in the limo is, perhaps I should start from a week ago. When Jiya "suggested" that I allow these deadbeats into my home. Ok, I take that last insult back "deadbeat" doesn't exactly catogorize the guys. They have gone platinum 5 times, they travel the world, the still study kenpo and their varied fighting styles. Not quite deadbeats.

Anyway, last week:

"MISAO, get your ass out of bed we open up in...45 minutes!" Kaoru yelled up to my loft, I love my loft it has my comfy bed with downy comforter and silk sheets all in black...right have to get up now Misao. I slid down the railing of the stairs connected to the loft.

"Coming, coming. Why do we open up so early anyway?" Kaoru looked at me hardly amused.

"Misao, we happen to open at 9:45 PM." I just stared at her, not really getting her point. She huffed" Anyway let's go get dressed come on!"

I smirked at her" Jeez Kaoru, Himura isn't going anywhere" That got her to shut up. I knew her though and so I ran down the hallway right as she let out her I-am-going-weasle-hunting battle cry. Man she could be scary. Then again I had my fair share of scariness...apparently carrying an arsenal of kunai was not the "norm" for a young woman but...you can't change who you are right? Right...

" Finally out of bed weasle?" Ah, Sano dear dear...Sano, how I would like to dismember you let me count the ways...OH, counting right 1...

"You really need to get taller weasle I almost stepped on you"

2...3...4...5...6..

"Are you talkin' to yourself...damn you really are crazy!"

"ALRIGHT SCREW THE COUNTING!" I screamed as I ran straight towards the rooster headed bastard. Round and round I chased him upstairs, down hallways, down the stairs pushing Kaoru...off the stool...watching the ankle twist...shit.

Now, that was in my head, outside was another matter, lots of screaming and cursing and...throwing of inanimate objects mostly bottles and shot glasses... Then the red-headed genius shows up, and things get interesting. See Kaoru likes Kenshin alot. Kenshin likes Kaoru alot. Kaoru is crying because twisting your ankle hurts like a bitch. Crying Kaoru makes for a deeply troubled and dangerous Kenshin...

"SILENCE" he shouted, the way his red hair caught in the gold ligting was purely magical, he looked like a freaking gold-red-angry-glary-eyed demon. He looked at Kaoru, Kaoru looked at him. He walked away and Kaoru...well she didn't take it so well.

The look in her blue eyes was heart breaking. Kenshin walking away was a sign of rejection, rejection from the man you love is not cool. Been there done that got the t-shirt...bad. If that isn't enough the phone rings, you know when you watch a scary movie and the phone rings on screen and you really don't want to know what the caller has to say? Yeah, the phone rang, I didn't pay attention to the theme music or whatever.

" Hello my pretty Misao!" Jiya...perfect timing.

"Hi"

"That isn't a happy greeting"

"Hmm, starting to sound like Aoshi are we?" Right about now the warning bells should have sounded, Jiya never mentions the man who crushed my heart to smitherins. Yet again I was oblivious to the scary music.

"Speaking of Aoshi, Misao, you are going to have to keep the boys with you for oh say a month...they need a break and what better place than yours! Be at the station in a week to pick them up, BYE!"

What just happened? I have a rooster hiding behind a bar, a crying sad girl on her knees in pain, oh and by the way the man who crushed my heart and the men who helped in his escape are going to live in my house...oh look customers.

End Chapter 1.

--------------------------------end day 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, just a message from yours truly. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed especially EcstasyOfSesshoumaru that one really got me going! Uh, I forgot the whole I don't own RK so just as a heads up I don't own anything...much. Later and really really thank you all for the reviews- Alatre

Chapter 2

After the awkward silence in the limo ride Misao found herself once again in her sanctuary. Granted it wasn't the silent temple that Aoshi-sama loved so much and it wasn't the dojo they had spent so many years training in. No, Misao's sanctuary was loud, rowdy, energetic, and in constant motion...quite like herself.

"Sooo...this is what you did to the old place eh Misao," Hyottoko asked as if to break the silence they had found themselves in. Although it was obvious that she had fixed up their old resturant into a bar with pounding music and flashing lights, Misao found herself thankful for the pathetic attempt at conversation.

" Don't let Misao take all the credit, this baby didn't look quite as interesting when she first started out. Young, innocent, and confused Misao-chan wouldn't have stood a chance if it hadn't been for myself and a group of her friends." Kaoru was being rather dramatic. Though Misao had been young she was working her way up and had she not been bothered by Shishio who was out to get her from the moment she turned down his younger brother-in-law, Soujiro, she would have made it fine. But events led her straight into trouble as she later realised they always did and she wound up meeting one Kaoru Kamiya, con-woman extrodinare.

"As I recall, it was this young, innocent, confused girl that saved your ass from getting chewed up and spit out by the likes of Yumi Komagata. And, had it not been for YOU the place wouldn't have been ransacked needing the replacements that make it so interesting! Besides, who are you too call me young I am older than you." At the end of this little rant she saw that Kaoru had not backed down indeed she had just given Kaoru the ammunition she needed.

"You may be older Misao-nee, but that is only in years. We must remember that you have the body of a twelve year old. While I have the bodacious curves of a woman."

This banter was being watched with amusement from the men. All except Aoshi, who remembered that twelve year old body very well. He could remember, being Aoshi, exactly when it was he started noticing Misao and though he knew she noticed him just as much he never would have let anything come of it...then. Now, was an entirely different story the girl that he had left behind had blossomed into the beautiful feisty woman he knew she would. And he realised once again with a sinking sensation that his Misao-chan, would most likely never return.

FLASH BACK

They had been in a hard workout. They could each read each other so easily by now. Misao had grown into her body so her jabs and blows were each done with a determined precision Aoshi admired. He told himself the admiration was of the skill her body possesed instead of they way her sweat dripped off her porcelain skin or her eyes shining like two beautiful pools of sapphire lit from within by a blinding fire.

The thoughts running through his head were confusing him to the point of mistake but he simply could not help himself it was as if she had just been uncovered to him a secret he had never heard right in front of him begging to be known. Oh an he did want to know, everything about her the beauty and mystery that was Makimachi Misao.

Misao, having been entranced by the god-like figure that was Aoshi for so long was used to his sculpted physique and therefore while he was distracted watching her she faked a punch and went straight for a leg sweep. Knocking the god, in her own words, flat on his gorgeous ass.

She had been surprised when she felt his gaze turn more into a caress. One could accuse her of blushing but she would never admit to it blaming it instead on the physical exertion of keeping up with Aoshi-sama. As she reached down to help him up, their hands connected releasing a jolt that went straight to her stomach and she was sure from the look in his eyes he felt it as well.

Their eyes held each other for a long while until various shouts and screams were heard outside. Aoshi pulled her to the floor and using the momentum swung himself up. He ran outside and locked her in knowing what was happening was not meant for her eyes. As he ran her heard her angered yells and then her broken cries but he could not return to her so he blocked them out. His men came from seemingly no where having heard the commotion as well.

As they ran into the house they saw Mr. Makimachi holding his wifes body as he bled his life's blood onto her lifeless body. He sent the men out to search for the assasins knowing all the while they would not be found. His sensei looked up at him with dying blue eyes and whispered his final words.

"Don't let them take her...don't let them get my Misao." With that as his death rattle he fell to his wife's side their bodies entwined in death.

He felt her ki before she entered the room. However, he stuck to the spot did not go to keep her out of the room as he should have instead he simply stood, cold and aloof, as he heard her startled gasp. He felt the vibrations as her knees fell from under her and she hit the ground deep sobs coming from inside of her. Then staring at her parents blank faces and mutilated bodies she screamed and screamed all rational thought left her. His eyes slid shut and he turned though facing her not looking at her crumpled form on the ground.

"Ao...Aoshi-sa...sama?" she asked still gasping for breath. He however did not look at her. He did not turn around as he exited didn't even say good-bye. That had been the last straw for her tortured mind. His coldness, not seeming to care for her pain. She stood then her face bone white the tears had stopped and would never again return. She would become stronger something Aoshi would never turn away from. But in order to gain her own strength she had to leave that which kept her safe. She found some paper in her father's desk stepping aound their bodies and the blood pool slowly seeping outwards. As she stared at the paper the words formed in her head they were short and to the point.

' I am leaving. Don't bother looking for me. I must first find myself.' -MM

That was the last time Misao or Aoshi would meet in a long time.

End Flash back

While Aoshi had been deep in thought he never saw the actions taking place in the "real" world. The banter had ended with neither side truly winning and a red headed man had entered the scene. The man couldn't have been taller than 5'7 and he had long red hair tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck. If the man had not such a powerful and distinctly male aura Aoshi would have thought him to be a woman. He heard Misao call Himura and instantly the information sent a shockwave to his brain. Himura Kenshin, age thirty, assasin known as the Battousai since leaving a peacful life undercover somewhere. Of course he had to find himself mingled with Misao the girl could never stay away from danger but from the mild mannered smile and the way Misao hugged him he could see no hostility in the ever wary ex-assasin.

As Himura looked up it was obvious the recognition between the two was mutual. Kenshin, having been the one to find Misao as she wandered aimlessly through the streets after her parents murder working up a fever in the cold rain. He had taken her to her destination and somehow wound up staying and found himself compassionate to the lost child in the woman she was. He felt like an older brother to her and because of his brotherly feelings grew worried when the men who had turned her life apart returned. The stress of worry for the sometimes childlike sometimes all to mature Misao had grown into a weight that sat heavy on his shoulders and added to the pain in Kaoru's eyes as her ankle twisted was something that caused the poor man to snap, after all no one was perfect.

He of course realised that Kaoru herself had feelings for him and though it was mutual he was hesitant to bring her into his life. Though it seemed that she was determined to stay apart of his heart forevermore. He decided to have a talk with her about their wants and maybe the desire he felt for the dark haired con woman would simmer enough for him to keep control of himself.

"Kaoru-dono, may I please have a word?" he asked.

"You just took a couple." Kaoru replied still hurt at his actions toward her, or lack of action. His purple eyes were swirling with flecks of frustration at her obvious denial of his request. Things may have gotten a bit more intense had Misao not taken advantade of the open elevator to the storage room to push Kaoru and Kenshin in together, Kenshin having sensed her movements had to remember to thank her one day.

"Dammit MISAO! When I get my..."

"Think of it as a chance to cool down," she grinned," Or maybe a chance to warm up." Her eyes then traveled to the pit where sweaty bodies were pressed together and men were buying women drinks at the bar. She ever wary let her eyes travel each and every customer before returning to her ...guests.

"I had your rooms situated, I am sure you can recall where everything is. The only part of the building I changed was the bar and my room everythingelse is in its place." As she said this her eyes returned to scoping out her bar.

"Looking for someone Misao?" Hannya asked a hint of amusement in his voice as her once again saw how like his Okashira she had become.

She looked towards him as if to anwser but then her eyes shifted and she looked behind him.

"Kama-chan," she said softly, almost guiltily. She seemed like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

Kamatari looked at Misao in a slightly patronizing way and said in a tone to match it, "You won't find him here Misao. The bouncers do there jobs well and he knows he isn't welcome. Besides he went running with his tail between his legs he needs a chance to regroup. You are SAFE here Misao always remember that." Then he swept downstairs, more regally than someone should be able to in tight leather.

After his speech the men were stuck looking at Misao trying to decipher what exactly it was she was safe from. However, they didn't have a chance to ask as she herself disappeared into the shadows, but Aoshi decided he would not let her get away so easily.

Ok, so it is sort of a B.S chapter but it only took me about an hour so...yah. You get more information than conversation and another one of my writing traits came out hah. oops. Next Chapter: A little more history, a little Kenshin Kaoru (what do they do in that storage room?) and some rooster on the grill. See Ya! - Alatre.

ChineseDragonKeeper: Hope I got you a little more insight on why Kenshin was the way he was I know this chapter didn't have much but it was just to keep the interest! Thanks so much for the review!

Mandella-sama: Hope this chapter keeps you happy for a little while!

Oyuki: thanks for the review sorry this chapter couldn't come out sooner!

fantasy4luvr: Hope you enjoyed it!

EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: THANK YOU! hah your review got me motivated to do this chapter so hope you aren't as intrested in killing me anymore or else I will never figure out how to finish this...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All! Welcome to the third installment of Lover's 10. Alatre here, I don't own RK. I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers you guys rock!

Chinese Dragon Keeper- Thanks for the review! I really like your name thing.  
Mandella-sama- I am glad you liked the flash back, it was my first ever.  
gaby hyatt- Thanks!  
Leiral - BO-LOG-NA? I probably won't forget it.

EcstasyOfSesshoumaru- Yah! I get severly injured...wait...that...nevermind haha thanks for the review and enjoy!

Chapter 3-

A figure cloaked in darkness ran through the abandoned alleyway. She was trying desperately to escape the men on her tail. Had she not been in such a hurry she might have found it comical, this seemed like a scene from some anime or action movie. Though it wasn't surprising the life of a con-woman is full of exciting and dangerous plots and great feats of danger that would make her mother's hair stand on end if she were still alive. However she this particular plot was a great deal more dangerous, most of her targets weren't insanely murderous billionaires with bitch lover's. She knew from the beginning getting involved with Shisio Makoto was going to be a deadly game however, she didn't count on his lover Yumi Komagata to add thrice as much danger. All in all a warm bubble bath sounded better than being chased by five gunmen all intent on seeing her blood spilt lest they see there own blood spilt. Maybe she should have just done as her mother said gotten all settled down after high school raised a couple kids cooked...ok that dream is done for.

"Hey, stop running you bastard! Any man who messes with Makoto-sama is going to die anyway!" Ah, yes the disguise. As appaling as it was to be so easily mistaken as a guy with just a wig and baggy over clothes she supposed it was for the better. Doing the opposite of the order she cut the corner into a bar that read " Hot Spot", though not Kaoru's usual hang out she supposed it would work.

She entered and as planned got lost amongst the sea of sweaty bodies dancing to the music. Running to the ladies room she pulled the hood off her face and threw the wig to the floor. Looking down at her clothes she stripped to the tight tank top and short shorts under her pants and sweatshirt. Miracle of all miracles the run had left her unscathed and with a sheen of sweat on her golden skin. Pulling the wig pins out of her hair she put her long silky tresses up in a ponytail, winked at her reflection and went to dance.

Unfortunately, Makoto's people pulled out her picture from the faked backround check. Which while showing herself as a male the glowing sapphire eyes couldn't be hidden. She knew it had been a mistake to skip out on the contacts but they grossed her out. Poking herself in the eye, just the thought gave her shivers. Her dilema now was to keep the men from loking at her face so at five feet away from her she turned to the pretty short girl on her left, grabbed her hair by the long braid and gave her the longest stage kiss Kaoru had ever pulled off.

The men came about a minute later and looking uncomfortable but intrigued tried to get the girls attention before passing it off as hopeless and moving on. Once Kaoru was sure they had left for good she realeased the dark haired girl and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Hi, I am Kaoru thanks for the help." The girls dark blue eyes stayed blank for a few seconds before she burst into the most innocent and beautiful smile Kaoru had ever seen.

"Makimachi Misao, it is a pleasure." In the few minutes they had spent with each other they both found they had a bond. They could both see the suffered pain in one and other's eyes and yet when together all their pain was forgotten. In those few moments they decided they would never leave each other alone because they were kindered spirits.

That however, was on January 15th 1995. Kaoru in present 2004 wanted nothing more than to strangle her friend of nine years for putting her in the predicament she found herself in. Locked in a storage room with Kenshin Himura. Normally Kaoru wouldn't mind this and unadmittedly a part of her was loving the idea but she was being "mad" at Kenshin and she knew as soon as he said no more than five words she would melt.

"Kaoru-dono," Hot damn it only took Kenshin one word to make me melt...," Kaoru, we need to talk about...us."

"What us Kenshin? There is no us is there? I wouldn't know YOU decide whatever us there may or may not be!" Behind all the anger there was saddness but if Kenshin payed attention to that he could never say what he had to say.

"Do you want there to be an us, Kaoru." It wasn't a question...only Kenshin could make that not a question. It was a purr, a caress, his molten eyes stared into hers and her breath caught.

"I...I...Ken...uh" He gave a half smirk, and the only thing that came to Kaoru's mind was 'sexy'. As he advanced she stepped back until she was against the counter. He lifted her up and set her on the counter stepping closer to her.

"Kaoru...can't you say anything?" He was teasing her she knew he was and she...liked it she really super liked it. She leaned forward into his shoulder laying her head so her breath tickled his neck. Then she raised her arms around him so she could play with his ponytail.

"You're warm." She smiled against his neck as he chuckled.

"Not exactly what I was looking for but good enough." He blew his bangs out of his face before speaking his humor laced words. Then he reached to the back of his neck and gently coaxed Kaoru to give him her hands. He pushed her back into her seated position and kissed each hand before once again lacing them around his neck and leaning forward to give her a kiss on both cheeks and the lips.

"So then, do you forgive me?" He asked when their sweet kiss was finished. She made a face of concentration with a light pout on her lips before shaking her head no with a coy smile on those pouty lips. He grinned,

"I suppose I will have to make it up to you then," his smile turned softer and if possible more loving as he said, "How about we go out to eat then check out a movie?" her eyes widened and she caught her breath.

"Like... a date?" She asked breathily.

"Is that a problem?" His eyes showed confusion before she kissed him in deep excitement then pulled back with a giggle.

"I thought you would never ask."

As they went up stairs holding hands, they passed Megumi and Sano in an arguement. Looking at Kaoru's flushed face Megumi let out a fox laugh and said

" Sooooooo, you finally tricked Ken-san into a date?" Kaoru however just stuck her tongue out at them and laughed as she went on her very first date with Kenshin...thanks to Misao.

Ok, I am really happy about the reviews I have been getting. However, I seriously need help for this chapter, how was the "love" scene? I am not really an expert on the subject and haven't really had any practice writing them. Oh, and I hope no one feels sorry for Kaoru anymore ; ).

-Later, Alatre


	4. Chapter 4

I feel so terrible. I hate when others start a fic and don't continue for months… and now I am a hypocrite. Oh well, I could use any ideas you have! I have a basic timeline but how the pieces go together eludes me. So basically, if you tell me who you want the next chapter about I will write them in. LATER, Alatre. FYI, this is being posted a week after I finished it because was being difficult ;)

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Lover's 10 Chapter 4…

It was a dream. She knew it was a dream. However, she couldn't quite stop running. She knew what she was running from, but she couldn't quite stop the fear building in her heart. She knew what would happen… but she couldn't wake up.

Makimachi Misao, was suffering not a dream, not a nightmare, but a memory. In the memory, her one true nightmare, she can't stop running. Running from pain, running from doubt, running from the "bad men" she was sure knew exactly where she was.

The nightmare was set the day after her parents' death. The boys, as they had been then, so long ago had disappeared searching for the killers, searching for redemption of not protecting those who had needed them. How could they have known the one who would need them more than anyone else was the one they had left behind?

There he was, the bad man. He was watching her still, with those dark eyes his long fingers clutching the bloody knife she knew had been used on her. The scars of her true body burned in the dream. If her voice box worked she would have screamed yet all that could be heard was his laugh taunting.

Suddenly the scene changed, no longer was he standing above her but the scene was reversed. She stood above him as he knelt in his blood, it should have been different yet he still had the same eyes. They taunted her staring her down as he spoke

Then, the final blow as the blade sliced through his neck he laughed and laughed the sound turning into a dull gargle towards the end. Yet she knew, in the end that Kanryuu had been right. No one could save her from herself.

Misao awoke to yet another pounding headache. As she looked to the clock she read 8:45 PM. Kaoru had miraculously let her sleep in, whether this was because of her romantic night with Kenshin, or the extra bodies helping out she didn't care. The dreams were bad but sleep was still sleep. It was around the time that she was contemplating getting more pills from Kama-sama that she heard her cell phone go off in a crescendo of vibration and Fur Elise, a song most found rather unfitting for the petite psycho bar owner. She however loved the songs soothing melody as it reminded her of her mother.

The text message was short and… not so sweet.

"I LET YOU SLEEP IN! GET UR ASS DWN HERE!" –K

Sighing Misao flopped back on the pillows. Then slowly dragged herself out of bed not wanting to further anger Kaoru, at least not tonight. Stretching her body as she left the bed she sauntered to her closet pulling out a black corset and her comfy black leather pants. After which, she went straight to the bathroom to take the hottest shower she could and scrubbed her skin of the sweat caused by the nights, well days, bad dream.

As soon as she headed out of the room the balcony doors creaked open and a shadowed figure emerged. The only thing visible was the man's ice blue eyes and creamy pale skin. He crossed the room in two quick strides and had barely touched the door handle when he felt cool metal pierce his flesh.

"Haven't gone soft I see," Aoshi barely let his throat move for fear of slicing it on Misao's blade. He glanced down from the corner of his eye to see his little weasel clad in only a blue towel. Her hair was cascading all around her and furious blue eyes shining beneath black bangs.

"What are you doing in my room Aoshi-sama?" She bit out, her fury barely contained.

He never broke eye contact, studying her as she studied him. Wondering who would give up. It appeared his little weasel was quite the opponent though he wondered in which areas he could best her, or better yet, she best him.

"I heard you scream, and your aura felt… disturbed." She let out a dark grin at that. They both knew disturbed was putting it lightly. The emotion that dream had caused would bring physical pain to anyone who could read it in a twenty foot radius. This was the other reason for her grin. His room was located at least a hundred feet from her own. Up two stories and to the left, unless he had been at the balcony adjacent to hers, which he had, he never would have felt it.

"Trying to protect me are you? Once again, Aoshi-sama, the silent protector of little Misao-chan sits up on a balcony till all hours to save her from the imaginary monsters under the bed." Her grin turned into a grimace. "I'm afraid you've outgrown your usefulness as a security blanket. I can fight my own battles, and the monsters that aren't so imaginary anymore."

"You are mocking me Misao." His eyes seemed to burn once again in the midst of their icy depths. "I'd warn you against it."

"If anyone should be warning someone, Aoshi-sama, I believe it would be me. After all," She added a slight amount of pressure to Aoshi's neck with her dagger. "I seem to have the upper hand."

She let out a gasp as Aoshi's left hand shot out to grasp her wrist. Then he used his right to pin Misao to his body and push her against her door. He smirked down at her as she tried to escape. Even going so far as to try and knee him in the groin, and gaining only a raised eyebrow and a more compromising position for her efforts.

"Let me go, Aoshi-sama!" She bit out in a furious whisper.

"Afraid of me, Misao-chan?" His blue eyes burned into hers.

"Never!" She growled. He looked down at her, dark hair tumbled about in waves. Her blue eyes glaring defiantly into his, every muscle tense and perfectly toned, her lips parted letting out fast breaths that only got faster as he continued to hold her. His eyes kept coming back to her lips as he smiled grimly.

"Good," was the only warning she got as he bent his head down to capture her lips. She gave a quick intake of breath before furiously attacking his lips in the kiss that was more battle than anything. The two giving and taking as much as they could, trying to out do each other. Both searching for something in the other though they knew not what.

They pulled apart for breath, both staring at each other wildly. His fingers stroking down her neck to her arms. Her hands clutched into his jacket as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Never fear me Misao." Aoshi whispered to the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't reply, clutching tighter at his jacket, trying to lose herself in him.

So…that was interesting. Once again forgive the terrible romance scene I TRIED Reviews are much appreciated, though I know I don't deserve them… I'm NOT WORTHY! Heheh, Thanks much.

-Alatre


End file.
